1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, such as a mobile telephone or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant).
2. Description of the Related Art
When receiving an incoming call signal from a base station, a mobile telephone performs control for establishing a radio communication link with the base station and then carries out an incoming call notifying operation. The incoming call notifying operation is performed by, for example, producing sound, driving a vibrator, or causing a light-emitting diode (LED) to emit light. This incoming call notifying operation enables the user to know the occurrence of an incoming call. In this state, suppose the user performs an incoming call response operation. Then, the mobile telephone carries out an incoming call response operation. Thereafter, the user can talk over the telephone or receive mail.
On the other hand, suppose an incoming call response operation is not carried out because the user is absent. In this case, the mobile telephone detects the abandonment of the outgoing call by the caller, that is, the cancellation of the incoming call. Then, when having detected the abandonment of the incoming call, the mobile telephone stops the incoming call notifying operation and thereafter returns to the standby state.
With such a mobile telephone, however, the user cannot know the fact that an incoming call has occurred, when he or she is absent. To overcome this shortcoming, some mobile telephones are provided with the function of displaying an unanswered incoming call message or an incoming call history on their LCD (Liquid-crystal display). In the case of such a mobile telephone, however, the user cannot know the occurrence of an unanswered incoming call unless he or she intentionally looks at the LCD. This results in a delay in the user noticing the unanswered incoming call.
The object of the present invention is to provide a mobile communication terminal which enables the user to know the occurrence of an unanswered incoming call simply and quickly.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a mobile communication terminal is capable of communicating with another terminal via a network. The terminal comprises, first notifying section for notifying an incoming call to an user of the terminal, first detecting section for detecting incoming call response operation while the incoming call is notified, second detecting section for detecting that the incoming call has been canceled by the network, and second notifying section for notifying an unanswered incoming call by causing a light emitting element to emit light after the second detecting section detects the cancellation of the incoming call before the first detecting section detects the operation that the user performs.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.